Emerging as a new segment in lawn and garden retailing is outdoor living—an evolution of the market for patio furniture and grills that piggybacked on home decor trends. The idea of creating an outside room for retreat or entertaining keeps getting stronger, resulting in a robust market for a widening assortment of outdoor living products. Trends in outdoor living have taken an interesting turn in that just about anything goes now.
Picnic tables can be found in backyards, parks, campgrounds and rest stops across the country. Such tables vary widely in design and size, but all serve to facilitate the function of the eating outside. While they perform this function admirably well, several disadvantages still remain. First, separate picnic benches are prone to tipping over due to uneven loading, uneven ground and the like. Secondly, direct sun is always a problem. While some picnic tables are provided with an integral umbrella, they are typically small in size and provide shade for only one or two people. Third, wind or even mild breezes, tend to knock over cups, bottles, condiments and the like. Finally, picnic table manufacturers are on the constant lookout for features and enhancements to make their tables more attractive and functional.
Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which the functionality of a picnic table can be enhanced to address the shortcomings described above, allowing users to engage in outdoor entertaining without sacrificing amenities, convenience and accessibility. The development of the invention herein described fulfills this need.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,124,694 filed by Li discloses an umbrella table with inlaid turntable. This patent does not appear to disclose an octagonal patio picnic table with an integral umbrella roof structure, cup holders, storage rack or electrical system.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,044,064 filed by Li discloses an umbrella table with inlaid turntable. This patent does not appear to disclose an octagonal patio picnic table with an integral umbrella roof structure, cup holders, storage rack or electrical system.
U.S. Pat. No. D 411,927 filed by Van Rhienen discloses an octagon table with four legs. This design patent does not appear to disclose an octagonal patio picnic table with an integral umbrella roof structure, cup holders, storage rack or electrical system nor is the design similar to that of the instant invention described herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,265 filed by Bergerman discloses a patio table tray. This patent does not appear to disclose an octagonal picnic table with the accessories possessed by the instant invention herein described.
U.S. Pat. No. D 378,479 filed by Smith discloses a table. This design patent does not appear to disclose an octagonal patio picnic table with an integral umbrella roof structure, cup holders, storage rack or electrical system nor is the design similar to that of the instant invention described herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,493,976 filed by Hammond discloses a table tray adapted for installation around an umbrella pole. This patent does not appear to disclose an octagonal picnic table with the accessories possessed by the instant invention herein described.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,803 filed by O'Brien and O'Brien discloses a rotatable food tray for outdoor patio furniture. This patent does not appear to disclose an octagonal picnic table with the accessories possessed by the instant invention herein described.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,718 filed by Graham discloses a sectional table. This patent does not appear to disclose an octagonal patio picnic table with an integral umbrella roof structure, cup holders, storage rack or electrical system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,614 filed by Segroves discloses a deep fat frying pot cooker holding and picnic table. This patent does not appear to disclose an octagonal patio picnic table with an integral umbrella roof structure, cup holders, storage rack or electrical system.
U.S. Pat. No. D 258,029 filed by Redmond discloses an octagonal game table. This design patent does not appear to disclose an octagonal patio picnic table with an integral umbrella roof structure, cup holders, storage rack or electrical system nor is the design similar to that of the instant invention described herein.
U.S. Pat. No. D 250,684 filed by Van Sant discloses a table. This design patent does not appear to disclose an octagonal patio picnic table with an integral umbrella roof structure, cup holders, storage rack or electrical system nor is the design similar to that of the instant invention described herein.
U.S. Pat. No. D 241,999 filed by Carter discloses a table. This design patent does not appear to disclose an octagonal patio picnic table with an integral umbrella roof structure, cup holders, storage rack or electrical system nor is the design similar to that of the instant invention described herein.
U.S. Pat. No. D 239,843 filed by Freeman discloses a convertible game and dining table. This design patent does not appear to disclose an octagonal patio picnic table with an integral umbrella roof structure, cup holders, storage rack or electrical system nor is the design similar to that of the instant invention described herein.
U.S. Pat. No. D 237,563 filed by Gerber discloses a convertible game table. This design patent does not appear to disclose an octagonal patio picnic table with an integral umbrella roof structure, cup holders, storage rack or electrical system nor is the design similar to that of the instant invention described herein.
U.S. Pat. No. D 233,497 filed by Zelkowitz discloses a convertible game table. This design patent does not appear to disclose an octagonal patio picnic table with an integral umbrella roof structure, cup holders, storage rack or electrical system nor is the design similar to that of the instant invention described herein.
The prior art appears to disclose tables that serve various functions. The prior art does not appear to disclose a octagonal patio picnic table that possesses integral seating, an umbrella roof structure, cup holders, a storage shelf and an electrical supply system.